


Our first kiss

by EvridikiML



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Fluff, My first fic, Reveal, adrien learns first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvridikiML/pseuds/EvridikiML
Summary: When Adrien learns that Marinette is Ladybug he is going to confess his feelings to her civilian self.And then ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfiction.Yeah I know it sucks.I want you to know that english is not my mother tongue. I am from greece so...

Title:Our first kiss

Adrien couldnt believe it.How he didnt realised sooner??  
His lady was sitting behind him in class everyday and he didnt know anything!  
"Oh my god!" Adrien sighed in frustration.  
"Come on kid now that you know you can ask her out."  
"It is not that easy Plagg... If she dont likes me? She cant talk to me without stuttering.Probably I make her nervous." Why she behaved like this around Adrien? When he was talking to her as chat she was so confident. He loved her confidence.He loved her so much.  
All of her.

Maybe Plagg is right I can ask her to hang out with me.But first I will ask Alya and Nino for help.

"Ok Plagg I will see what i'll do.Lets go now or we will be late for school"  
Plagg nodded and flew into Adrien's bag.Andrien took his bag and went downstairs. Nathalie was waiting for him.  
"Goodmorning Adrien.Are you ready for school?"  
"Yes" he nodded and Nathalie gave him her tablet to see his schelude.  
"Thanks Nathalie bye." He said and went outside rushing to his fathers limousine.When he entered Gorilla set off for school.

........

When entered his classroom he found Nino and Alya talking sitting at their desks so he sat beside Nino.  
"Goodmorning dude what are you doing?"Nino smiled to Adrien  
"I am okay.Can I ask you something?"  
"We are all ears Adrien" Alya said and he smiled at her.  
"Em.... I want to ask Marinette out.I need help"  
"WHAT?!" His friemds both gasped.  
"Omg seriously Adrien?" Alya grined.  
"Yes!" He said in confidence.  
"Ok dude.She likes you too.Just grabb her kiss her.She will like it." Nino said and Adrien blushed.  
"She-sh-she l-likes me?"  
"Yes!" They both said.  
"Okay I think I will do it."  
"Yeah! Mari is going to be so happy!"Alya clapped her hands happily.  
Then Marinette entered to class.He looked at her as their eyes met Marinette blushed.  
"Goodmorning my- Marinette" Omg he was going to call her -my lady-  
"MornigGood- I mean good morning!" Then the teacher came in the class and Mari sat down beside Alya.

........  
Lunch time.I am going to talk to her.Now or never.  
"Marinette!" He shouted when he saw her leaving from school.Mari heared him turned around.When she saw him she turned red.  
"Hi" she said .  
Adrien reached her.  
"Hey doyou want to walk you home?" Mari was going to faint.Omg did he really said that?  
"Yeah" she answered.  
"Great"  
They begun walking next to each other.Neither of them talked.He decided to break the silence.  
"I need to tell you something." He stopped walking.  
"Oh.Spit it out"  
"Er-I want you to know that I-i li-like you!" He sighed.When he looked at her she had her eyes wide and her mouth open.  
Please say something. he thought.  
"Then you will be happy to know that I like you too." She smiled inside her she was screaming.  
Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.  
"You were right I am happy now my lady" He closed the distance between them.Brushing his lips against hers to a hot needie kiss.He didntt want to stop. everything inside him was on fire.she kissed him back.She tilted her head deepening the kiss.He  pulled away after some seconds.She looked in his eyes.  
"I am always  right kitty"  
"Yes!!!" Alya was chearing them.  
"I took photos!" Adrien and Mari laughed.Alya came and gave her girl a hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it.Please left a comment or a kudos ❤  
> Tumblr- bugandcat22


End file.
